Unexpected Love
by gottafallbefore-youfly
Summary: Clary Fray is moving back to her old town, but when she goes over to her best friend Simon's girlfriends house. She meets a boy, with the most beautiful eyes she's ever seen. Ever since that encounter she can't get the boy with the gold eyes out of her head. Will she accept her feelings for this boy? Or will she convince herself to move on?
1. Prologue

Hey guys! I would just like to say this is my first fanfic, and I'm really excited what you all will think of it. So please review and here's my first fanfic called Unexpected Love. This ships I will be doing are Clace, Sizzy, and of course Malec. I'd really appreciate if you guys would review so thank you! (:

**Summary: **Clary Fray is moving back to her old town. She finally catches up with Simon again, but when she walks in her English class she sees a beautiful almost "Golden" looking boy staring right at her. He doesn't look familiar but she can't ignore the feeling of butterflies in her stomach when she looks at him. Everywhere she goes she feels his eyes behind her. Will she confront him? Or will she just hide her feelings from him? A Clace story.

Prologue

**Clary POV**

"Clary, come down here I have some news!" I put down my sketchbook, I stood back and looked at the drawing of a sunset, It wasn't half bad. "Clary!" I heard my mother yell "I'm coming!" I call back. I open the door of my room and went to the living room. When my mother saw me she gave me a hug. "What's the news?" I ask curiously. "Well..." I could tell my mother was nervous. She was wringing her hands together and looking down, exactly what I would do. "We're moving."

I was to shocked to speak. "Oh Clary, I know you have your friends here, but I cannot stay here any longer. The memories of your father are just to terrible to bare." I knew what she was referring to. My father use to abuse my mother, finally she called the cops and he was arrested. For 5 years it's just been my mother and I in this huge empty house, since Jonathan was at college. "When are we moving?" I asked "In 3 days, remember when you were 5 we lived in Alicante?" "Yes" I answered. I remember Alicante. That's where my best friend Simon is. Last time I talked to him was about a week ago. He was telling me about his new girlfriend named Isabelle. I was happy for him, especially since he got over his crush on me. "Clary?" My mom asks worried. "Yeah? Sorry I was just thinking of Alicante, are we moving back?" I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice. "Yes, we are" my mother answers with a chuckle. "Yes!" I basically scream. Honestly I hate this town, I really have no friends and I'm excited to see Simon again. "Wait, where are we staying?" I ask. "We're staying with Luke." My mother smiles. Her and Luke have been talking for about a year. They were childhood friends. People might think it's gross for their mom to be dating, but honestly I'm glad she's happy again. "Mom, did you tell Jonathan?" I think my brother will be happy were finally going back to Alicante. "Yes, he said he'll come down for the holidays" she replied. I went back up to my room to call Simon and tell him the news. I think about Alicante some more. I wonder how much it has changed. Attending school will be scary, I'll be starting of my junior year at a new school. At least I'll have Simon to help me.

I dial Simon's number. It rings twice and he picks up. "Hello?" "Hey Simon, it's Clary! Guess what?" I say with excitement. "You got a pet panda and the named him ruffles?" Simon says with a laugh. "No silly, I'm moving back to Alicante!" I basically scream. "That's great! Will you be here before school starts?" He asks. "Yeah I'll be back In 3 days." "Okay. Hey Clary? I'll call you back tomorrow, I have a date with Isabelle." He says. I can hear the nervousness in his voice. "Haha okay bye have fun!" I say "Ha bye Clare bear" Simon says with a laugh. I Hang up and smile at my childhood nickname. I grab a book from my shelf and start to read until I eventually fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

I wanna thank everyone for following and favoriting my story, I will try to update 3 times a week at least. Thank you :) now here's chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clary POV

I wake up on the day were moving.

I'm so excited I can barely handle it. "Clary, come on! The moving truck is here!" My mom shouts. "Okay Mom I be out in a minute." I quickly get dressed and try to brush out my untamable hair. I pack the my sketchbook and a few pencils in my knapsack. I also pack a book, my favorite stuffed animal, and my phone charger. Everything else is already packed and getting loaded into the truck. I take one last look at what was my room. There was nothing left In the room. Only the drawings I drew on the wall. I close the door and went to meet my mother who was already in the car waiting for me.

I grab the small carrier carrying my cat, Chairman Meow. He's a small light gray tabby. I've had him since we moved here, now I'm taking him to Alicante. I put the carrier in the backseat while I sit In the front. The car starts as my mom pulls out of the drive way. I look back at the house that was my home for 8 years. I put in my headphones and plug them into my phone. I press play on my playlist and Sleeping With Sirens comes on. I slowly start to doze off as we start the 3 hour drive to Alicante.

Clary... Clary, wake up. We're here." I feel my mom shaking me awake. "Mmm.. 5 more minutes.." I groan, turning around in the seat. "Okay you asked for it" I hear my mom say. Suddenly I'm being tickled. I bolt straight up, unable to hold back my laughter. "O..Okay.. I-I I'm up" I say still laughing. I look out the window and I see we're at Luke's house. I hear my Mom shut the car door. I unbuckle my seatbelt and get out of the car. I quickly get Chairman Meow out from the backseat and I head straight towards Luke's house.

I open the door and see my mom talking with Luke. Luke looks the same, tall with brown-blindfish hair. "Hey mom, I'm going to Simons for a little bit." I say. My mom turns to me and smiles. "Okay sweetie, be careful" I put the carrier down and grab Chairman Meow out. I open the door and head 4 blocks down to Simon's.

Don't worry guys next chapter will have Clace :) until the next chapter :b


	3. Chapter 2

was down earlier so I decided to write the next few chapters. So chapter 2 here it is

-—-

Chapter 2

Clary POV

I head the 4 blocks down to Simon's. We've visited Luke a lot here in Alicante so I knew my way around a little. Chairman Meow was purring cause I was scratching him behind his ears. I finally saw Simon's house down the road.

I knocked on the door a few times before a girl answered it. It was Rebecca, Simon's older sister. "Clary is so good to see you!" She said as she gave me a bear hug. "You too Becca, is Simon here?" I asked as she let go of me. "Yeah, he's upstairs in his room." "Okay" I thanked her and headed upstairs. I opened the door and Simon was laying on his bed, Play Station controller in hand. "Hey Clare Bear!" Simon greeted me. "Hey Simon, what've you been up too?" I questioned as I set Chairman Meow on the floor. His little cat bell on his collar jingled. "Waiting for it to be 6o'clock so I can see my best friend" he smiled. Simon got up and gave me a hug. "Hey Clary?" Simon asked. "Yeah, what's up?" "How are you and Sebastian?" I closed my eyes. I never told him that we broke up.

The only person who knew was my mother. Sebastian and I dated for about 7 months. I'm not gonna lie, I was in love with him. Then one day I went over to surprise him and I saw him holding another girl. Their lips locked. I shut the door and never spoke to Sebastian again. He tried calling me, but I said I never give second chances to a cheater and we left it at that. I swore to myself there that I would never fall in love again. Simon noticed from the silence to drop the subject. I sat on his bed and started playing with Chairman Meow. Simon was typing away on his phone to who I am assuming is Isabelle. "Okay. Izzy said you are welcomed to join her family at dinner. I was going to go anyway. Tonight I'm meeting her parents, and I need some support. Please Clary?" He said with puppy dog eyes. I look down at my outfit. Skinny jeans and a green blouse. "Fine Simon only cause I love you" I say to him. "Thanks Clary! Your the best!" "As long as I can go drop of my kitten" I say. I couldn't leave Chairman Meow here. Simon's mom hates pets. "Okay let's get going."

I open the front door to Lu- or now my house. I see my mother in the kitchen. "Hey mom?" I call out to her. I set my kitten down on the floor, Luke wouldn't mind. "Yeah Clary?" My mother replies not looking up from her cooking. "Can I go eat dinner with Simon at Isabelle's house.?" I ask. My mom knows that Simon got a girlfriend and is very proud, he's is like another son to her. "Fine Clary, but be home before 10." "Okay mom thanks." With that I'm out the door. I'm kinda nervous eating dinner at someone house I've never met. Simon talks about Isabelle a lot and he talks about her a lot. She seems really nice and very beautiful. I open the car door and get inside. Simon takes off towards the Lightwoods house. What could possibly go wrong?

Well guys end of chapter 3 i know I said there will be Clace in this one I'm sorry I wrote more than I meant too. Next chapter is the dinner. Reviews will be greatly appreciated (: Until next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you guys so much for following :)

Chapter 3

Clary POV

Simon pulls up to a really nice house. I'm a little nervous. If Isabelle's family had a gorgeous house like this, they were probably very high standard. I look down at my outfit, "oh well" I think to myself. I open the door and wait for Simon to be by my side as we head up the concrete path leading to the front door. Simon rings the door bell. I hear footsteps approaching, A little boy, not looking older than 8, answers the door. "Hey Simon!" He says ecstatically. "Hey squirt." Simon replies. The little boy looks over at me confused. "Max, this is Clary, Clary this is Max." He introduced us. "Clary moved back here, she used to live in Idris." Max looks up to me with a grin. "Okay, come inside. Dinners almost ready." The house is even more beautiful on the inside. I could smell dinner cooking and it smells marvelous, it makes my stomach growl. Max giggled. Suddenly I hear a sound like someone is walking fast paced in heels. "Simon!" I hear a girl scream. I look up to where the noise came from. A girl, older than me, was coming down the stairs. She was wearing a purple blouse with jeans and boots with a slight heel. Her hair was straight and black, reaching down to her waist. "Izzy!" I hear Simon reply. Isabelle goes up to him and hugs him. "Izzy, this is Clary." Simon says after they break apart from their passionate embrace. "So your the famous Clary," Isabelle starts. "Simon's has told me about how you grew up here and how you guys are best friends." She says with a smile. "Nice to meet you Isabelle." I greet her. "Please just call me izzy." She says. "Well dinner doesn't start for another 15 minutes. How about I give you a tour of the house?" "Sure thank you." I bet the rest of this house is beautiful. Simon and izzy grab hold of each other's hands as they start walking. I start to think of Sebastian and all the good times we had. The walks in the park, the drive in movies, then I remember our break up. I snap back out of my daze and catch us with the others. Isabelle leads us into the kitchen, where a man and women, I'm assuming is her parents, are cooking. "Mom, Dad?" Izzy gets their attention. "This is Clary, she just moved here from Idris, she's Simon's best friend." Isabelle's states. "Well, nice to meet you Clary, dinner will be out in a few minutes." Izzys mom says. "Okay, Thank you for letting me stay." "No problem, dear" she says. Izzy than shows us the rest of the house. When we go upstairs I see beautiful paintings on the walls. It's incredible how much detail they have and the usage of colors ar- I collided into something hard. I fell backwards. Waiting to impact the floor. It never came. There were arms around me. Apparently I bumped into a person. "I'm sorry, I really should watch where I'm going." I say embarrassed. My cheeks turning the color of my hair. It's okay, it was my fault." A man replies. He let's go of me, that's when I look up at the stranger. His skin looks like it has been kissed by the sun. His hair was the most looking natural blonde I've ever seen. But his eyes are the most gorgeous things I've ever seen. His eyes shined like gold. They were beautiful. I catch myself staring. I quickly look down averting my eyes from the stranger in front of me. "Clary, let me introduce you to someone." Isabelle says. "This is my brother, Jace Lightwood."


	5. Chapter 4

C4

I'm sorry guys I haven't update in a while, I needed to start training for sports again I promise I'll try to update every week.

Chapter 4

Clary POV

Jace Lightwood. A beautiful name for the handsome boy standing in front of me. I want to draw him. Capture every detail of him. "Kids! Dinner is ready!" I hear Maryse call from the kitchen. Without saying another word we all hurried down the step, me being careful not to trip.

When we got to the dining room, we say down Simon to my left and to my right a boy with dark black hair, similar to Isabelle's. It must be her brother. "Hi, you must be Simon's friend." The stranger greeted me. He wasn't bad looking but the thing that caught my eye the most where the striking color of his eyes. A bright almost baby blue. "Um.. Yeah I'm Clary." I stutter. "Well it's nice to meet you I'm Alec." He says. I smile. The food is being put on the table by the Isabelle's parents. It looks delicious. Grilled chicken with a baked potato on the side and a side salad. "So Clary," I look up. "Is this your first time here in Alicante?" Mr. Lightwood asks. "Actually no. I lived here for about 7 years. Than I move to Idris." I honestly don't remember any of the Lightwood kids. Maybe they moved here after I moved to Idris. I feel a pair of eyes staring at the side of my head. I look in the direction and I see Jace. He quickly looks down as if he wasn't looking at all. Why was he looking at me?.. I dismiss the thought almost immediately as I it came. I start to eat my food and listen to the conversations around me.

Simon took me home later that night. I open the door to my new house and I see my mom and Luke on the couch asleep, the tv on in the background. I lock the door and head up towards my room. Luke's house is a lot cozier than my old one. I open a door trying to find my room. It was a guest room. I look around for my room when I see Chairman Meow curled up by a door. I open the door and all my stuff had been put away. I pick up my cat and set him in his playhouse. I sit at a desk in my room and began to draw. I didn't know what I was drawing. But when I finished, I saw a picture of Jace Lightwood. It didn't look quite right. Something was off. His jawline?.. No. The shade of his eyes?. No. I start to think about Jace looking for a clue on what was wrong with the drawing. I yawn. I'll figure it out tomorrow. I quickly change out of my clothes and into some soft Cotten pajamas. I lay in bed when I start to doze off into sleep. My dreams full of the boy with the golden eyes

That's the end of chapter 4. It's a short chapter I'll try to write longer ones. Until next chapter. Stay punk rock. :)


	6. Chapter 5

I absolutely hate summer :( I get to lazy

Chapter 5

Jace POV

"Izzy?" I knock on her bedroom door. "Come in!" I hear her upbeat voice. I open her door and see the same pink room I've seen a billon times since I've been adopted. "Hey.. Izzy? I need to ask you something." I honestly don't know how I'm going to ask this. Being Isabelle she's gonna start asking questions. "Sure, what is it?" Izzy is standing infront of her mirror taking off her makeup, already dressed to sleep. "Um.." I keep thinking about Clary. I wanna know so much more about her. Not that I like her or anything. Do I? "Spit it out Jace, I'm sleepy" Isabelle demands. Here goes nothing. "Is Clary going to our school?" I ask. I must of intrigued izzy with my tone, because she stood straight up. "Yeah she's starting Monday. Why?" She asks a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. "I-I'm just wondering." I stutter. I instantly look down trying to avoid the gaze of my sister. "Oh well I remember Simon mentioning her full name is Clarissa Morgenstern and she has an older brother who's in college." She says smiling. "That's great." I say sarcastically. I can't let izzy wonder why I'm asking about a new girl who just showed up today. "Well her and Alec really seemed to hit it off." Isabelle says trying to temp me into saying what's really on my mind. "Sure izzy, but you know Alec has Magnus." My older brother Alec has a boyfriend. Me, Isabelle and Simon are the only ones who know. Our parents will never approve of his "decision". I don't mind it. If you love someone you should be with the person who makes you happy. My phone starts to ring in my pocket. "Goodnight izzy." I close the door quickly and go to my room. I answer the phone and flop down on my bed. "Hello?" I answer "Jacey!"I hear a girls voice on the phone. Oh God. Not now. I can't put up with this crap. "What do you want Aline?" I ask sounding annoyed. "Just wondering what your doing tonight babe." She answers. I wanna puke. Can't girls take a hint? I've turned Aline down over 50 times. "Nothing that involves you. Bye." I Hang up before she can say another word in that squeaky voice of hers. In school I'm known as one of the most good looking guys. I've been with some chicks but they were never anything serious. A few flings. I've only ever really loved one girl and that was a long time ago. Ever since that day I know it'd be hard for me to actually fall for a girl again. To love is to destroy. But then why am I still thinking of the girl will the eyes colored like emeralds.? It's just a phase I'll get over it eventually.. Will I? decide to text my best bud Will. He has been my friend since my family moved here. I can talk to him about anything. "Hey, wanna go for a cruise?" I type. I instantly get a reply. "Sorry bro, I'm on a date with a hot girl. Maybe 2morrow" "Ok" I look at the clock. It's 2 am. I'll text Simon. "Hey" I get a reply in a few minutes. "What's up?" I think about asking him for Clarys number. What have I got to lose? "Do you have Clarys number?" "Yeah.. Did you want it?" He replys within a minute. I think about it. She's beautiful. We can always be friends. I can learn a lot more about her that way. "Sure" "Ok it's {insert phone number}" "I thank him and add Clarys number into my contact list. I'm text her "Hey it's Jace, Isabelle's brother." She takes about 10 minutes to reply. "Oh hey" I feel like I woke her up. "Did I wake you up?.. I'm sorry I'll text you tomorrow." I feel guilty. I would hate to be woken up by text message especially from a guy I didn't even know. "Ok goodnight" I smile, she must look really cute when she's sleeping.. Wait what? "Goodnight" I take a quick shower and change into basketball shorts and a shirt. I lay down. And wait for sleep to take me, it never does. I lie awake thinking of Clarissa Morgenstern. What hell have I gotten myself into?.

Chapter 5 :) yay! Sorry for the slow updates I promise I'll update sooner. Reviews are greatly aprreciated, Until next chapter. :)


	7. Chapter 6

Two updates in a night bam ;)

Chapter 6

Clary POV

*buzzzzz* I look at the time on my phone. It's 2 am. I have a text from an unknown number. I guess I better see who it's from. "Hey it's Jace, Isabelle's brother." Shit. Is this really happening. Or am I dreaming?.."Oh hey" I reply, that's stupid. Ugh. What am i thinking? "Did I wake you up?.. I'm sorry I'll text you tomorrow." Atleast I can think about this tomorrow. "Ok goodnight" How did Golden Boy even get my number.? No one even ha- Simon. * buzz* "Goodnight" I smile. This can be the start of a beautiful friendship. Ha. I put my phone down and fall back into sleep.

I wake up to the smell of fried bacon. I quickly change out of my night clothes and go down for breakfast, pocketing my phone. I hear my mom and Luke talking. I hear a familiar voice and it's not either one of them. Could it be? No. It can't.

"JONATHAN!" I scream I havnt seen my brother in months. "CLARY!" He picks me up and hugs me. "How have you been?" I ask. Me and Jon don't look much alike. He has most of our dad's features while I have more of my moms. "It's been good, cold but good." Jonathan is going to college in New York. He's majoring in becoming a baseball coach. We all sit down and start to eat breakfast. My phone buzzes in my back pocket. I look at my screen and see it's Jace. "Goodmorning, hey I was wondering if you wanted to go to Takis with Isabelle, Simon, and Alec at 6:30? Oh and me.?" I smile. I think about Jon "Goodmorning, Can I bring someone along with?" I reply. In seconds I get a answer "Sure, so that's a yes?" "Yes" "Okay see you there ;)" I smile. "See you :)" I pocket my phone once again. "Who are you texting Clary?" My brother asks. Of course he always wants to know who I'm texting. One of the many things I love about Jon. "Just a friend. And me and you are going to Takis later." I say. "A friend. And okay, as long as you buy." We laugh and hangout the rest of the day till 6:30.

I get dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans a autumn Cotten sweater with a scarf. I also put on my favorite knee-high boots. They remind me of katniss's boot from The Hunger Games trilogy. I'm a really big book nerd. Last year Jon took me to the Comic-con in San Diego. I've really the hunger games, divergent. And many others. Jon suggested I read The Mortal Instruments, I need to start that series one day. I go down and wait for Jon. About 5 minutes later he comes down in blue jeans and a button down shirt. We get in Jon's car and head towards Takis. We used to eat there when we were kids. It was a small diner but the Coconut Pancakes were delicious. I might just order some of those. We park in the parking lot of the diner. We walk inside and I immediately locate my friends. Everyone saw us walk in Isabelle and Simon are both smiling at us. Alec is sitting by another man I don't know. He's dressed really sparkly though. I have to give him credit. Alec is waving at us to come over. I finally see Jace. He smiles at me. His smile makes me get butterflies in my stomach. He shifts his golden eyes alittle to my left, where Jonathan stood. He started to glare and get a little red in his cheeks.

Sorry guys I had to end it there or I would have gone on forever! Next chapter will be a slash between Jace and Clary POV Until next chapter :)


End file.
